worth a 1000 bites
by Kindred01
Summary: Set after Season two and just forget Season 3a and B and then Season 4... well some of it. Scott kick's Stiles out of his pack and Stiles spends the rest of his time at Derek's loft trying to get over what Gerard did to him.
1. Chapter 1

**(Was going to be a oneshot but I thought I will add another chapter at one point)**

Stiles was sat on the sofa in Derek's loft, he's been doing this for the last month since Scott kicked him out of the pack. He was quiet and barely talked to anyone and Derek thinks it something more happen to the teen than just being kicked out the pack. Derek walks over to him and placed a coffee in front of him "You were attacked weren't you." Stiles looked up at him his eyes were wide with fear "Gerard wasn't it that night he kidnapped you he did more than beat you." Stiles looked down at the sofa and picked at the lose thread.

"I…I... how did you know?" He whispered

"Scott may not bother to use his powers but the rest of us wolves do." He said as Stiles looked back up at him when he felt Derek hook his fingers under his chin "He's a bad friend." Stiles snorted and looked into alpha wolf's eyes.

"He said he can't risk having someone who can't protect themselves, but then there's Lydia she can't protect herself and I am pretty sure you can't count on Jackson to protect her." Stiles said as he watched Derek's hands moved from his chin and down to his own hands. It was the first time he talked about what happens it as months ago since he was kidnapped and since Scott become a dick and kicked him out of the pack. He knew Allison knew what happen to him she won't even look at him in the eyes she. At least Chris made more of an effort to see if he was okay, he was the one to save him, well him and Derek this is why Stiles spends so much time with Derek because he trusts him.

"Scott will one day realised he lost the greatest thing in the world his best friend, his brother and when he does you will have the power to send him away or make him run through hoops." He smiled softly at him "You are part of my pack Stiles you always have been."

"Really?" Stiles asked

"Of course."

Stiles was quiet for a moment looking at the large hands on his knees, they were hot against his knee it was the heat from the werewolf that made Stiles think about the bite that Peter offered him "I shot have taken it." He whispered

"Sorry?" Derek asked

"I should have taken the bite when Peter offered it to me." Stiles said as he looked up at him "I thought about it but then I think what control would Peter have over me." Stiles said as he bite his bottom lip.

"What if I offered you the bite?" Derek asked as he took Stiles' hand again and rubbed his thumb along the soft skin as he looked into the warm brown eyes searching for the truth behind Stiles words

"I want the bite, I want you to give me the bite Derek." Stiles said as he scooted closer to him. The wolf reached out and cupped his cheek before leaning forward pulling the teen's shirt aside and sniffling along the smooth pale skin, where the bruises were still fading from Gerard's attack.

He wiggled in Derek's hold as he sniffed long his neck, he let out a small giggle it could have been the nerves or it could have been the feel of someone sniffing his neck. Growling softly he placed hands on Stiles hips and pulled him off the sofa and spun him around before sitting on the sofa pulling Stiles down on his lap "Derek?" He whispered feeling a little scared

"Shhh relax, the closeness helps I promises you." He whispered as he looked up at him, Derek's eyes have turned bright red and had wolfed out, Stiles nodded and then turned his head offering his neck to the alpha "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Stiles whispered as he closed his eyes and he felt the tips of the fangs touch his shoulder and then the searing pain and the sound of a crunch of his skin as the fangs sliced though his neck. Stiles bite his lip trying to stop himself from screaming his teeth were cutting though his lip letting blood run down his chin as Derek held his bite longer than normal before he pull back. Stiles sat there with his eyes still closed before he heard Derek whisper his name, opening his eyes he felt the throbbing pain in his shoulder and neck as he looked at the man he was sat on "That wasn't so bad." Stiles said hoarsely before passing out in Derek's arms.

Isaac walked in at the moment along with Erica and Boyd and they just stared at them on the sofa their noses were working on over time smelling the blood and hurt coming off Stiles, they looked at each other and then watched their alpha lick the blood of Stiles neck and shoulder "You gave him the bite?" Erica asked as she moved closer

"He asked for it." Derek said as he moved Stiles so he was laying on the sofa

"Scott won't be happy." Isaac muttered as he watched the alpha look around for something, Boyd moved and picked up a dark green blanket and handed it to the alpha who nodded to him before he placed the blanket over the teen.

"I don't care if he's happy or not, he kicked a member of his pick out who needed him." Derek growled.

"Okay Derek clam down, Isaac was just saying he won't be happy. That happy go lucky pup still thinks Stiles is okay with what he's done, he doesn't know what happen the two princesses won't tell him a thing and former lizard boy just thinks Scott's a dick." Erica said as she took a seat on the chair by Stiles

"You should see the Sheriff and tell him what's going on." Boyd said, they all looked at him as he made his way back to the exit "He's going to be looking for him and if he sleep through the night the Sheriff will be banging on doors namely Scott." Derek frowned as he listen to Boyd talk before scratching his head

"Alright you two head on home Isaac and keep any eye on Stiles." Derek said

"No way alpha I'm staying to look after him to." The curly blonde smiled up at him, Boyd shrugged and walked back out the loft.

"Okay fine I will be a little while and expect the Sheriff turn up." Derek tells him, he picks up his jacket and keys "If he wakes up or something happens call me." He said as he turns to leave.

Derek walked into the sheriff's offices and stood at the door, the man had just come off the phone with school and was resting his head in his hands "Sheriff." Derek said knocking on the door, the man looked up at him with guarded eyes

"Hale is there something I can do for you?" John asked, Derek walked into the room closing the door before sitting in front of him

"No, I know you're worried about Stiles." John's eyes narrowed at him and just watched him

"Do you know where he is? He went to school and then ran out again." Derek rubbed the back of his head before looking at the photo on the desk John's family, there a young cheek Stiles in the middle with a his large loop sided grin.

"He's at my loft, Erica and Isaac are looking after him."

"What?" The Sheriff asked, Derek sighed and leaned back in the chair before he looked up at the man with red eyes.

John froze as he watched Derek wolf out in front of him before turning back to normal, Derek rubbed the back of his head "Long story short. Werewolves are real and so are hunters like the Argents."

"You mean Chris, Allison are werewolves hunters?" John asked Derek nodded at him

"Yes but Chris and Allison are the nicer part of the family tho Allison as of late is getting a bit too big in her boots. What I am about to tell you is something Stiles didn't want you to know, Gerard Argent kidnapped and …abused your son and I think a couple of other hunters were in on the abuse you would have to ask Chris, got to Stiles first and killed three of the hunters in the room."

"Abuse you're talking about sexual abuse aren't you." The older man snarled, his hands were on the desk and was in tight balls his knuckles turning white

"Yes."

"And thing else?" John growled

"Scott is a werewolf bitten by my uncle Peter. He is so in love with Allison that it blinded him to everyone around including Stiles as a result Scott has kicked him out of his pack and Stiles has joined mine. He asked for the bite and a half an hour ago I gave him the bite." Standing up John knocked over his chair making a few people outside the room look towards it.

"You turned my son into a werewolf!" He yelled, Derek didn't looked worried as the Sheriff yelled at him

"Yes." Pulling his seat back up John slumped down on the seat with his eyes closed.

"I knew something was wrong, he went quiet when his mum die stopped talking for months, I knew it had to be something bad. Why didn't he tell me?" Derek signed and looked at the man who now seem more weary than normal

"He was afraid, the Argents are powerful people. Chris had done his best in clearing up the mess with Gerard and we are all have our fears we can't tell." He said softly

"You been abused?" John asked, Derek smiled sadly and nodded

"Kate Argent. I was a kid and she used me to kill my family. Isaac was abused by his father as you know but you don't know the half of it as I said we all have our fears and angers."

John frowned rubbed his eyes before looking at the wolf, his mind was over loaded with information he wished he didn't know. He looked down at the photo that Derek was looking at before and closed his eyes feeling guild and pain rip though him "If I ask for the bite will you do it?" John asked, Derek jumped he wasn't expecting that but he put his dark eyes on the man and tilted his head

"Only if you're sure Sheriff that would make me your alpha and will be my beta." He said, John stood up as did Derek this time and watched the man walk towards him and stood tall looking at the wolf

"I should be able to protect my boy he's been in pain for god knows how long and I should have helped him." He said, Derek nodded to him

"Give me your wrist, I won't lie to you this will hurt and Stiles will kill me once he finds out." Derek smiled, John gave him a low chuckle as he watched Derek wolf out once again and bite his arm. Derek didn't make this as intimate as he did with Stiles for clear reasons for himself but he pulled back and licked the arm before moving away from the man who looked like he was ready to punch the wolf. "You probably won't feel anything for first 5 hours after that you may feel…"

"Like howling at the moon?" John said as he looked down at him arm, the bite looked angry and it started to bleed down his arm

"No." Derek chuckled "But you will feel it." Derek said as he handed a cloth to John "I should be heading back… do you?"

"Yes I am going to see my son."

The next morning Stiles woke up, he was still on Derek's sofa he open his eyes and blinked a couple of times at the loft's living room before he saw his dad sat on another chair drinking coffee "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Dad?" Stiles croaked as he pushed himself up on his elbow rubbing the back of his head as he looked to see if he could see Derek or Isaac

"Derek is in the shower and Isaac is still a sleep." John said as he put his cup down. Stiles looked at his dad more closely and could see his hair was damp meaning he had used the shower not that long ago. Then there was something else something Stiles could feel more than see, he sat upright and blinked at his dad. The Sheriff smiled at him and flashed blue eyes at him and Stiles eyes flashed ambery brown.

"Y…You took the bite!" Stiles yelled as he jumped over the coffee table without thinking and fell into John's arms

"Careful it take some getting used to, I've broken half of Derek's coffee cups." He smile das he held Stiles stand on his own two feet

"Why?" Stiles whispered "Why did you take the bite?" He wanted to cry but he also wanted to nuzzle into his dad's chest and listen to heart beat

"For you, Derek told me what happen, he told me very thing and I asked him liked you did. Now that is end of this talk let's talk about what happen." Stiles looked away from him

"Can we not."

"No but I will give you time." John said with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott had seen Stiles around school, he would watch him for the first 2 months he was on his own not talking to any one a part from Danny. His friend reeked of pain and fear he knew something happen and he guessed he should have found out before he told Stiles he couldn't be part of his pack…it's for his own good to stop him from getting hurt…he told himself. Then he started hanging out with Derek's pack, Isaac, Erica and Boyd it didn't set well him his wolf his pacing back and forth in his head making him antsy.

Allison walked over with Lydia smiling with each other when they spotted Scott watching something, the huntress looked at him and frowned "Your eyes." She whispered with a hiss, Scott looked back at her before blinking his eyes back to normal

"Sorry." He said as he looked back to see Stiles pull a leather jacket on himself tighter as he talked to Isaac with a smile on his face

"What's bothering you?" Lydia asked

"Stiles is hanging out with Derek's pack." Scott said as he watched them leave, the red head let out a huff and open her locker making both Allison and Scott look at her

"I am guessing that Stiles was the brains out of you two." She said not looking at Scott, as he put on some lip gloss in the mirror in her locker

"What does that mean?" Scott asked "Yeah so Stiles is smarter than me, if it wasn't for his ADHD problem he would be top of his classes." Scott said, shaking her head Lydia was about to say something when Jackson jumped in

"She meaning you thick headed idiot, that Stiles has joined Derek's pack." Jackson said as he warped his arms around red head's waist and kissed her cheek.

Scott eyes widen as he looked back at Stiles who was no walking away to class, he couldn't believe that Stiles would join Derek's pack with Peter back, and him and Stiles hate each other "No Stiles won't do that."

"Of course he would, you kicked him out of your pack your life where else was he going to go after he was attacked by hunter, to one of them men who saved him." Lydia said stiffly, Scott frowned and looked at her, she sometimes wondered why Allison like him.

"Attacked?"

"You really don't know?" Jackson laughed "Oh god this is good. Why not ask Allison why it was her granddad that did it." He said before turning to walk away, Lydia said her good byes and followed Jackson to their lesson.

Allison looked down at the floor she kicked the floor with her shoes she didn't want to talk about what her granddad did to one of her friends…that you let down… whispered the voice in her head. "Allison is there something you're not telling me?" She looked up at

"I'm sorry I thought you knew." She said sadly, Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her into a empty class room and stood there looking at her

"What am I to know?" Scott growled

"My dad found Siles first before Derek got there, Gerard he…he didn't just beat Stiles. He and a group of very loyal hunters they…."

"Stop." Scott growled his hands were gripping the school chairs they were buckling under his hold "You mean to tell me I kicked my best friend out of my pack when he needed me?" He asked looked up at him, Allison gave a heart broken look that had the young wolf melting forgetting his anger towards her

"It was your choice to do that Scott you never gave me or Lydia a voice. Lydia say Stiles been going to Derek's new place a lot over the last 3 months he had nowhere else to go to and…and my dad met the with Sheriff the other day and he's a werewolf both of them."

"What the Sheriff and your dad?" Scott asked,

"No Stiles and the Sheriff! The asked for the bite they are part of Derek's pack." She told him, they stood there in the quiet hearing students moving about behind the closed door, Scott just looked at the girl he loved trying to control his wolf without wanting to kill someone. The bell rang snapping them out of their stare and Scott just walked out the room "Scott." Allison called out as he left.

Stiles smiled he hadn't been this calm and happy in a while since the attack, Gerard was still missing and that worried Stiles not knowing where the man was. But he felt himself and different at the same time, he was a bit talkative than he had been in the two months after the attack and he didn't care about Scott any more, he had Derek and his dad now and just with that thought he smiled. He took his seat in class just as Scott burst into the class room and looked at him and with a deep frown before trying to find a seat close enough to Stiles "Oh sorry sweet thing this seat taken." Erica smiled at him as she slipped into the seat

"I always sit here." Scott growled at her, she smirked and looked up at him

"Batman tell McCall this is my seat." She said sickly, Stiles looked at them tilting his head

"Cat woman is quiet in her right to sit where ever she likes." Stiles said smoothly as he went back to his book

"Stiles?" Scott whispered to him "Please we need to talk." He begged, Stiles turned his head that something that reminded Scott of a broken doll and it scared him his eyes were golden brown amber and he wasn't flashing them it just seems his wolf's eyes meld with his normal eyes

"Talk…ummm no I don't think I want to talk… to you." Stiles said dully, Scott was about to say something but then the coach walked in.

Later on Stiles walked into the loft to see his dad standing there talking to Chris, he placed his bag on the soft and walked over to them "Hey how was your day?" John asked, Stiles shrugged and hugged his dad, his wolf was such a soppy thing at times,

"You know the same old, well a part from Scott noticing something other than Allison." He said and then he looked to Chris with a sorry look

"Non-taking, she only thinks about Scott." Chris said with a tried sigh "How are you doing?" He asked Stiles, he could remember how he found him it still hunts his dreams seeing Stiles laying on the ground his arms tied behind his back to tightly as the rope dug into his skin, his clothes were rip and torn and he caught the two hunters in act. Then was Gerard standing there watching with a monstrous glee on his face, he shook the thoughts away and looked back at the teen

"I still have nightmare but it helps if Derek's there it seem I sleep a little better." Chris nodded and but didn't say anything, Stiles tilted his head as he watched Chris watched the curly blonde walk into the loft sucking a lolly pop. Stiles smiled and looked at his dad who frowned and shook his head

"I'm going to work." He said as he turned around to leave "its pizza tonight." John yelled over his shoulder

"I don't think the pack heard you dad yell a little louder?" Stiles smirked watching him leave before looking back at Chris.

"I'm going to speak to Isaac." Chris said moved to Isaac's room, Stiles moved and stood in front of the hunter "I'm not going to hurt him."

"I hope not, he's been hurt before by someone he thought he could trust, if he cries because of you I will hurt you." Stiles said as he walked away.

Derek and Peter helped trained the wolves along John's help as he was a police officer he will know some moves himself. They were training 2 to 3 hours every weeks end and hour on Friday nights and early hours of Monday morning before they head into school. Stiles favourite training game was kiss chase, he had no idea who brought it up but it was a fun idea, they can kiss the person anywhere on the face but the lips because well of those who were related to who. The game itself was to help dogging the attacker and other training games like tag but with a tail, if your tail was grabbed them you forced to sit on the ground and Derek loves to play these games outside in the Beacon Hill's woods on the Hale property.

Other training lesson were when they were blind folded and they were forced to listen to the area around them while the others tried to attack them they had dodge or attack them, without trying to kill. Something they get Chris to help them like set up werewolf traps and to teach them what weapons hunters have, which came in handy when John was there.

After training Stiles would always cook meals for them he did have some trouble form Derek who would sneak up and nuzzled him and warp his arms around him making it hard for Stiles to cook or move. "Deeeerek." Stiles whined as he tried to get to the boiling pot of pasta

"Shhh let me sniff you." He whispered happily breathing in Stiles scent, it smelt like pack like home and it made Derek and his wolf really really happy

"The pasta will turn to mush if you don't let me deal with it." Stiles said, Derek grumbled and let Stiles ago and to pick up the boiling pot of water and rushed it over to the collender before looking back at Derek "I…I know what you want." He whispered, Stiles leaned back leaning against the sink "I think you should pick someone who isn't…"

"Don't say that! Don't you dare you are not used or dirty or whatever they told you! You are Stiles you are beautiful and you have a beautiful smiled and eyes and the biggest heart ever your caring and loyal you're a brilliant pack mum. I want you." He said "I want you." He whispered looking at the teen who was now holding himself his arms were warped around his middle and he was looking down at the floor. Derek moved closer to Stiles and stood right in front of him "Stiles look at me." He whispered softly.

Stiles took a deep breath and lifted his head looking at Derek's feet working his way up his legs to his knees then to the strong set of thighs, he moved slowly up the alpha's wolf body willing his body not to react to how close the wolf was or how he smelt, he lifted his head up until he looked at Derek in the face and was the alpha wolf look at him "They broke me Derek." Stiles whispered

"No damaged." Stiles looked at him with wide eyes "You're damaged and you can be fixed, with time and love." Stiles felt himself start to cry and then a part of large arms around him and held him close "I want to love you, let me love you Stiles." He told him softly as he held him

"I love you." Stiles whispered with a broken sob.

They stood there Derek holding his mate rubbing soft circles on his back as he whispered comforting to him "Umm Derek." Came Isaac's voice, Derek turned his head as Stiles pulled away wiping his eyes

"What is it Isaac?" Derek asked

"Scott wants to talk to you." The curly blonde said, the alpha wolf let out a grunt of anger before he looked at Stiles

"Alright tell him to wait and then I want you to come back in here and help Stiles." Derek asked as Isaac nodded and left the kitchen. The large wolf walked up to Stiles and warped his arms around his mate and kissed his neck "I will deal with Scott and then we will eat and watch a film and then we will talk, I love you don't forget that."

"I can't you smell of a wolf in love." Stiles smirked as he sniffed, Derek turned Stiles head and kissed his lips.

Derek walked out the Kitchen just as Isaac walked passed to go in, Scott stood at the loft entrance his eyes glaring at Erica and Boyd who were snarling at him, Derek wasn't too sure where the sheriff was at this point but by the feel of the loft he had left "Where's John?" Derek asked

"He was called into work, something about a brake in." Peter said as he came down the stairs with his arse hole smirk on his face.

"Derek!" Scott snarled at him, the alpha wolf looked back at the beta that was flashing his eyes at him

"What do you want Scott?" Derek asked

"Your turned Stiles!" Scott yelled, no one jumped no one moved, Ecria snarled at him her claws growing

"Erica…" Derek growled making her stand down "He asked for the bite I gave it to him." The alpha said, Scott snarled at him and flew at Derek only to knocked down by Erica and Boyd "You don't get to be made at me Scott, you choose to kick him out of your pack you lied to him about your part of the plan and you left him with Gerard to do what take care of Allison? Stiles needed you Scott and you pushed him away, this is his pack this is his family." Derek snarled, he nodded to his betas who let Scott up and watched the young wolf stand there looking a shamed

"I didn't know what Gerard had done, I'm sorry what happen."

"I bet Allison knew." Peter said moving to stand next to Derek, Scott froze and looked up at the older man who was his former Alpha

"I bet she knew what Gerard down to every last detail I bet he told her his plan because that is the type of man Gerard is. To tell the next in line to be queen bee."

"SHUT UP SHE HAD NO PART IN IT, SHE WAS WITH ME WHEN STILES WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"And she was with you when I was raped by 5 hunters." Stiles said as he walked out from the kitchen.

"Stiles I…"

"No Scott I don't think I can forgive you, you didn't tell what you were doing what you were planning you used me as bait."

"No no Stiles I thought he would leave you alone because you were human." Scott cried out, Stiles tighten his hands in balls of fists

"What in Gerard's behaviour told you that he would be innocent humans alone?" Stiles snarled at him "You made your choice and I made mine." Stiles turned and went back into the Kitchen where he latched himself onto Isaac.

"I think you should leave Scott."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles saw the hurt on Scott's face, it hurt to see it and he knew they all felt his pain seeing that kicked puppy look, Stiles turned away and walk up to the spiral stairs and went up into Derek's bed room. "I didn't know he would hurt him like that Allison promises me he wouldn't hurt him." Derek froze and turned his head to the side

"Did that mean she knew what Gerard had planned?" Isaac piped up as walked into the room, Scott frowned and rubbed the back of his head

"No… She… I…" He went quiet after that "She said he was doing it to distract everyone." He looked crushed and he didn't know what to think "I just wanted to talk to him, please tell him I'm sorry." Derek nodded and let him leave.

Peter shifted closer to Derek and looked at him, he could see the frown deep on Derek's face "Do you think Gerard had a plan for Stiles?" He asked, Derek looked back at him his jaw was tight and his eyes were dark

"What are you thinking?" The Alpha wolf asked, Peter shrugged and went to picked up his coat

"If little the huntress new that her granddaddy was going to kidnap Stiles then maybe she knows more than she is saying. At the time Stiles wasn't part of our pack he didn't know Scott's plans and Stiles was human he wasn't a threat to him who why?"

"Because he's a sick fuck." Erica growled as she was passed to get some glasses from the kitchen

"Well a part from that, I'm going to look some things up." The older wolf said as he walked out the loft.

Derek turned to walk up the stairs to find his mate, soon enough he found Stile curled up on Derek's bed holding one of the wolf's pillow breathing in his scent "Scott's gone." Stiles looked at him with a blank look

"I know." He whispered as he watched Derek walk closer to him and sat on the bed and placed a hand on Stiles ankle catching the soft skin with his thumb, the teen looked up at caught the alpha's eyes and smiled weakly at him "Still want me?" Stiles asked

"Of course. Why wouldn't I not want you? You are beautiful and funny, I want you as my mate." He smiled softly as he moved up pulling the pillow away from Stiles and nuzzled his neck making the teen purr happily in Derek's arms "Come on food will get cold." Derek whispered, Stiles groaned and rubbed Derek's chest

"I forgot." Stiles whispered, the wolf pulled Stiles up making him crash into his chest making him smile at the nose Stiles made as he made impact with Derek's hard chest "Meanie?" Stiles whispered again.

They made their way down stairs to see the other wolves have set the table and placed the food down and stood at the chairs waiting for them, Stiles swore that if they had tails they would wag "Wow you lot sure know how to be helpful when food is around." He smiled as they grinned at him "Where is Peter?"

"Most likely he's chasing skirts." Isaac muttered, Stiles smiled as he felt Derek warp his arms around Stiles waist and lead him down the stairs to the table.

"Come on let's enjoy this then we can watch a movie." Derek smiled

"Whose turn is it to pick a movie?" Stiles asked

"Erica." Boyd and Isaac said at the same time, the curly blonde girl gave them a wicked smile and batted her eye lashes

"I picked up a trilogy." She told them as they started to pile their plates up with food

"Oh what of?" Stiles asked

"Lost boys." She grinned

"Awesome." Stiles said "Didn't know they made a third film." He said with a smile as he put a meat ball into his mouth.

After dinner they all piled around the TV and started to watch the Lost Boy films, about half way through the second one Stiles was fast asleep leaning into Derek's shoulder, the alpha wolf smiled as he scooped him up and carried him up to his room and placed him down on the bed before pulling the sheets over him kissing him on the lips. Stiles mumbled something in his sleep and curled up into a ball, Derek smiled and toed his shoes off and climbed onto the bed next to Stiles and warped his arms around his mate and nuzzled into neck and whispered comforting words.

Week later…

Scott saw Stiles in school he was heading to the toilet and decide to follow him into the toilet. He walked in to see Stiles looked at himself in the mirror with a frown on his face "Stiles." He called out, the teen looked at him though the mirror and just looked at him blinking

"Scott…"

"No please hear me out?" He begged, Stiles sighed and nodded still looking at Scott though the mirror "I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I let Gerard hurt you Allison never said anything…"

"Stop there…Allison she knew." Stiles whispered "She knew, she knew that her Grandfather was going to kidnaped me." The wolf said, Scott looked down at his feet before looking up at him

"Yes." He whispered

"Why?" He chocked "Why did you agree to such a stupid plan!" Stiles yelled as he spun around to look at him "How could you! You knew how dangerous he is how could you do that to me because some girl flicks her hair over her shoulder and bats her eye lashes and your IQ drops to 1!" Scott walked over to him and grab Stiles by his arms and tried to make Stiles look at him.

"No no that it's not like that Stiles. I…I…didn't know…"

"There is nothing you can say is there." Stiles pulled himself away from Scott and sighed "I just can't…I can't forgive you yet. you are so blinded this love for her that you don't see what is happening you let her insane granddad kidnapped me when not long ago he stabbed you in front of the hospital when you went to pick your mum up, or how he sliced that kid in half! How about when he turned Allison against you and Derek." Stiles snarled and walked passed him just as he see Jackson walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles frowned as he looked at the glass of water on the table, Isaac was watching him closely had been for days since Scott cornered him in the toilets at school. He had gone quiet and just kept his head down he had missed lunches and avoided everyone and it worried the blonde because it seemed that Stiles was coming back and now he was shrinking back. "Isaac stop watching me I'm not going to brake." He said as he stood up from the breakfast table.

"I'm just worried." Stiles smiled weakly and leaned down and kissed the top of his head

"You're sweet." He whispered as he walked up stairs.

He spent most of his time at home or Derek's loft when he wasn't in school he just wanted to be with his pack to feel safe with their smells and their touches but he was afraid because of what happen and because of a memory that was buried deep deep deep in his head was drugged back up because of Scott. He walked up to his bed room and looked in to see Derek was sitting up stretching, tilting his head he watched as the wolf's body looked in the low light of the room and how the shadows defined each muscle "Stiles."

"Ummm?" Stiles hummed and looked up at him shaking his head out of his thoughts

"Are you okay?" The alpha wolf asked as he stood up and walked over to him.

Stiles leaned against the door frame almost hugging it as he looked at the path of peeling paint on the wall "I met Gerard before." Stiles whispered, the words were heavy and it hurt as he recalled broken memories. Derek stood close to him that Stiles feel his scent covering him

"What do you mean?" Derek asked as he watched his mate

"I have a memory, I think it's a memory something I buried and forgotten." Stiles looked up "He has never left me alone." Stiles whispered feeling his eyes burn

"Stiles." The wolf called out to him and touched his arms

"Why does he want to keep hurting me? What does he want from me Derek?" Stiles started crying as Derek pulled him close and held him tightly

"Shhh I got you." He whispered as he pulled him towards the bed and sat him down "Take a deep breath and tells me what you do remember?" He asked, the teen wiped his eyes with his hoody sleeves and stood a deep breath

"It was…after my mum died. I think? Yes-yes because I was sad and I wanted to hide. I was in the woods and he was there Gerard he had a gun and it's get fuzzy after that I remember a pain and there was a wolf a black wolf but I don't remember anything else." He whispered as he rubbed his eyes trying to wipe his tears away as he felt Derek's warp hand on small of his back.

"The black wolf was my mother." He whispered as he rubbed Stiles back as the teen looked up at him

"Y…Your mother?" Stiles asked

"She was the only one in my family at that time who could become a wolf." He whispered softly to him to as he cupped his cheeks "She saved my little wolf." He said "I have no doubt in my mind Gerard would have killed you to keep you quiet and I don't think you buried the memories I think my mother tried to take your memories away but she couldn't so she buried them for you." Stiles hiccupped as he curled onto the wolf's lap and let Derek hold him "Once we find Gerard I will rip him part."

Derek had gone to see Chris, he had wanted Stiles to stay at home but the teen wanted to come with him to know if Chris has found him. The alpha wolf had his arm warped around Stiles waist as he led him up to the hunter's house. Stiles stopped and looked up at the house "You don't have to do this?" Derek whispered

"You could sit in the car…"

"I'm not a dog." Stiles said as he looked up at him "I know I am behaving like fragile loopy thing but I need to know." He whispered as he smiled at him, Derek shook his head and kissed him

"You not a loopy thing."

"But you agree I am fragile?" Stiles questioned, Derek rolled his eyes as he guided Stiles up to the front door "Derek?" Stiles whimpered

"You're fragile to me." Derek finely answered as the door open.

Chris let them wonder into the house Derek hugging close to Stiles, he saw the teen looked weary as he looked around the house "Allison isn't in here." Chris said, Stiles looked up at him and smiled weakly as they walk into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. They sat there looking at the hunter's home

"Is there any news?" Stiles asked finely brake the painful silence, Chris looked at him as he leaned back in his chair

"I think he's got some help. I can't find him and even with Isaac using his nose he lost his trail." Derek eyed the hunter not to happy that he had dragged Isaac into the woods but said nothing as the young blonde wolf hasn't come home looking hurt or smelling hurt.

"Who would help him?" Derek asked, He knew that answer and he hated it.

"There are hunters who think like him, who were brought up to be more of a monster after a while they think they are better than god." Chris hissed, Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulders

"You can tell him." Stiles whispered to Derek, the wolf nodded and held the teen tightly to afraid that if he loosen his grip that Stiles would slip away

"Tell me what?" The hunter asked

"Gerard had raped and tied to kill my mate when he was 10 years old." Derek said as he felt Stiles hand grip his arm tightly as he looked at Chris who was frozen to the chair with a pale look on his face as if he was going to be sick

"W…What? Are you sure?" He asked as he tried not to seek his breakfast again

"Pretty damn sure." Stiles mumbled as he looked at the floor "The memory itself is broken up and I can't sure how much of it there." Stiles said as he took a sneak peak at the man

"Stiles remembers seeing a black wolf but not much else I believe my mother saved him and tried to take his memories away but something must have and she could only bury the memory." Chris nodded and swallowed thickly as he stood up and walked out the living and both wolves could hear Chris throwing up.

Stiles looked worryingly at Derek as they heard the toilet flush and then it was quiet for a little while before Chris staggered back in to the room with something in his hand "Is…Is this you?" Chris asked handed Stiles the paper. Stiles took the paper and looked down at a photo of himself, he pushed it to Derek and looked away

"Yes." He whispered feeling himself choke on his sobs once again

"You know what he was like?" Derek asked, Chris sighed tiredly

"I found the photo after he disappeared, I swear Stiles if I knew what he done I would have killed him." The teen nodded and looked at Derek

"I want to go and see my dad." He asked softly, the wolf nodded and stood up helping the teen stand.

"I will be back later Chris to talk more." Derek said as he guided Stiles out the house.


	5. Chapter 5

If John wasn't a werewolf he would have had a heart attack, Stiles told him everything in broken sobs and in the end John got Parrish to come in and write a report 10 pages later and Stiles couldn't even talk any more, most of the report was edited couldn't have the everyone know about werewolves, lizard boys and hunters. John had a hard time trying to keep calm while he son talk, Derek was sat there by his side and would help him though the rest of the story until he couldn't talk any more.

The Sheriff moved to kneel in front of Stiles and took his hands into his own and made the teen look up at him, he offered him a weak smile one that didn't reach his eyes before he pulled him into a hug and held onto him tightly as let him cry on his shoulder. Parrish talked to Derek in the corner of the room "Is there something else that Stiles told you but can't say?" He asked, Derek rubbed his eyes and looked at Stiles who was hiding his face into John's chest.

"Chris has a picture of Stiles that Gerard took when he was 10." Parrish nodded and made a note before walking out the room. Derek took Stiles home John need time to think how he was going to find Gerard and how he was going to kill him, he just wasn't sure how he was going to go about it he just knew that he was going to kill him slowly.

Stiles had fallen asleep in Derek's car on the drive back the wolf had watched Stiles from the corner of his eyes. He looked small sat in the seat and it made him ache that his mate has been hurt so much just by one man alone. Once they got back to Stiles home Derek stepped out of the car and walked around the other side and open the door before unbuckling the seat belt and then scooped Stiles up into his arms and carried him up to the house.

Isaac was still at the house and open the door for them, the blonde looked worried as Derek passed him "Isaac why don't you go up to the loft and get some of our things and bring it back here." He said, the blonde nodded and walked out the house leaving Derek to carry Stiles up the stairs to his bed room. The teen turned in Derek's hold and nuzzled his face into Derek's chest breathing in his scent

"Derek." He whispered as he was laid on the bed

"Shhh I'm here." He whispered as he see the teen open his eyes and look up at him with honey amber eyes, the alpha wolf let's his eyes turn red as he ran his fingers though the teen's hair "My beautiful mate." He whispered

"Derek." Stiles calls him name again

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me." The older wolf froze as he looked at the teen and worry grew on his face

"Stiles are you sure, after what you have gone thought…

"I want you to mate with me I want you mark and I very one to see I belong to you I want to feel his hands gone… please I done with pain I just want you." Stiles said as he turns his head to look at the mirror on his bed room cupboard and looked at himself with Derek looming on top of him.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Derek said as he leaned down and pressed his whole body against Stiles and buried his face against his neck and sniffed along the skin where his bite laid "You already have my mark Stiles, when I bite you I made sure my mark was made to last." He purred as he let his hands moved to Stiles hips and play under his shirt feeling the soft skin.

"Mark me again." Stiles whispered pushing himself up against. Those worst sent shivers down Derek's body Stiles wants his mark again.

By the time John came back to the house Stiles and Derek were curled up on the sofa, the house smelt of sex it whiffed though the house filling up every room. The Sheriff dropped his belt on the table and stormed into the living room where Stiles and Derek were under the blankets watching a movie while Isaac, Erica and Boyd were either on the chairs or on the floor. "Derek!" John snapped as he stood in the room. Stiles looked up wide eyed at his angry looking dad "You slept with my son?" The three beta's looked at each other before slinking out the room.

"Sheriff…"

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you!" He snarled, Stiles jumped up and stood in between his dad and Derek

"Dad please I wanted Derek to." He said as he looked up at him trying to stop him. "He's my mate dad I love him…I just want to forget." He whispered, John's anger deflated as he looked at his son pleading face, he reaches out and cupped Stiles face and then pulled him into a hug

"I just don't want you getting hurt any more, finding out all these things it's braking my heart." He whispered to him as he looked up at Derek who was watching with his own mixture of worry and fear

"I won't hurt him." Derek tells him,

"You better not." John growled as he let go of Stiles "Call the other's back in I'm going out in a bit so behave." He said kissing his son's forehead.

"Going out where?" Stiles asked as he see his dad walked up the stairs

"Just out." He grinned as he disappear from sight, Stiles turned to his mate and grinned

"Pizza tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Allison had stormed up to Stiles, the teen was with the others of the Derek's pack talking about the films they were going to watch "STILES!" She yelled as she walked right to him as he turned around

"What?" He asked as he felt a hard sting to his face. He didn't move as he felt the slap he just open his eyes and looked at her as she held her hand, the whole hall way was quiet as they looked at the small group

"Oh your head now pretty!" Erica snarled

"You sent the fucking police to my house! They are going through everything! They hulled my dad out of the house and in to the fucking police car. Why are you doing this to me?" Stiles blinked at her as she screamed at him

"You Grandfather raped me twice and I am sure I'm not the fucking first. I'm not doing anything to you I'm trying to fucking live!" He snarled back at her before he and the other walks away leaving the dark hair huntress lone with everyone looking at her.

Isaac watched Stiles as he sat on the benches at the back of school, he was quiet and was looking out over the field as Erica threaten to murder Allison by digging her claws into her gut "Erica can you stop for a bit." Isaac asked as he sat next to him and placed his head on Stiles' shoulders sniffed his neck as he nuzzled it

"Sorry Stiles but that bitch had no right to slap you. You should let me and the wonder twins here push her car into the pond or up her ar…"

"Erica leave it she allowed to be angry." Stiles said in a tried sigh

"Like fuck she is! It was her fault her and Scott they knew what that he was going to kidnap you and did nothing, she thinks she queen been." The blonde argued as she stepped up to Stiles and pressed her face into his lap and purred up at him. Stiles smiled weakly and ran his hands though her hair

"I know you want to protect me and I like that but don't start a war with Allison even if she acting like a bitch." Stiles told her as she battered her eye lashes to him. "Tho I guess a couple of scratches on her car wouldn't hurt." He said looking back up to see Derek lurking near by

"Thank you mummy." Erica grinned as she jumped back up and nodded to the others, Isaac hesitated as he kept close to Stiles

"You coming Isaac?" Boyd asked

"Go on Isaac I won't be alone." He smiled as he nodded to Derek walked up to him.

"Okay mummy." Isaac smiled as kissed his cheek, Stiles blushed and looked confused at them as they bounded off towards Allison's car.

When Derek finely met up with Stiles he sat next to him and pulled him onto his lap and nuzzled into his neck making Siles sigh happily at his mate. "Isaac called me he was worried." Derek whispered in to his ear

"Yeah… I give the pups permission to key her car." He said as he looked down at the dark haired wolf who was smiling up at him "Can you tell me why they are calling me mummy?" He asked, the alpha chuckled as he kissed his neck sniffing his neck again

"It's because they can smell me all over you and they can smell you all over me. We are like their mummy and daddy to them." He smiled up at him

"Oh, it's cute." He whispered as he felt Derek's chest rumble in delight.

They sat there holding each other listening to everyone around the school grounds, until the bell rang and after a few moments Stiles made no sign to move "Shouldn't you go to class?" He asked

"I rather not." Stiles muttered as he buried his face into the man's neck

"You should you have missed a few days my wolf." Stiles growled in Derek's skin making the alpha chuckle "Okay how about we go to the lift and rescent each other?" Stiles pulled back and looked at him

"I thought that is what I've been doing?"

If there was a problem with Stiles leaving school in the middle of the day no one said so. Derek took Stiles back to his loft and before they even got into the lift they were attach each other lips, the older wolf had lifted Stiles up and kissed him along his lips and down his chin to his neck where he nip and sucked on the skin making the teen giggle and gasp as his large hands held Stiles hips and the cups of his bum cheeks "Gonna fill you with my pups." Derek growled in Stiles ear getting another positive growl back to Derek as he warped his legs around Derek's hips.

When they got into the loft they were still kissing and Stiles was still warped around Derek, they didn't see Peter was sat there watching them until he coughed. Derek turned his head and looked at his uncle and groaned "Fuck." He growled as Stiles just buried his head into Derek's neck hiding his blushing face

"My dear nephew I know you want to impregnate your mate but can't you wait until he finished School?" Peter asked with smirk, Derek snarled as him and tried to keep Stiles out of his sight

"Mine, my mate!" He growled flashing his red eyes before taking Stiles up the stairs. Peter chuckled at Derek's wolfed out state but left him to do it.

Derek dropped Stiles on the bed and crawled up to him pulling his jeans and his shirt up so he could kiss and mouth at his stomach. Stiles whimpered and moaned his name as he felt the wolf lick his stomach "My mate." Derek growled again as he yanked Stiles jeans down the teen's legs making the boy's trainers fly off his feet

"D…Derek." He moaned arching his back letting the wolf undress him in a hurry as he kissed his way up Stiles body. The teen found himself naked and looking up at the wolfed out Derek Hale he cupped the alpha wolf's cheeks and kissed him before grinning at him a large smile that Derek hasn't seen on his mate for a long time now and he was so happy that he kissed back harder.

Peter had left the loft and got into his car and headed to Chris' house, by then the hunter was back home and was trying to relax with a bottle of whisky. Peter walked into the house with a key that he had made as he walked into the living room "Hello darling missed me." He smiled, Chris looked up at him and groaned

"What are you doing here?" He snarled as Peter pick up the bottle and looked at it before Chris could grab it

"Tut tut Chris its bit to early isn't? It any how I'm here to see you. I think I know why your dear old dad keeps going after my love sick nephew's mate." The hunter stood up and looked at him his hands ready to punch the wolf regardless if he broke his hand.

"Well?" He snarled again

"He wasn't going to kill him he was going to take him, like another little boy I seem to remember going missing when he was 10 years old. Tell me Chris how long have you know that you are not the son of Gerard Argent."

His eyes sparked with anger and hate, tears threaten to bubble over and down his cheeks "How did you find out?" He whispered as he dropped to the sofa his whole body tried from everything form the lies from the hiding and from the hurt

"I'm 5 years older than you, and I was about 15 when I saw a man kidnap Joshua Michaels. I never put two and two together until I met dear little Allison. Couldn't your wife have children?" Chris eyes widen as he looked back up to him

"Ho….How?" He whispered

"She smells like you and Gerard no matter long your wife hugged and coddled her, feed her, bathed her. She will always smell like her parents." He whispered as he knelt in front of him.

Peter placed his hands Chris's knees and looked up into the broken face "He was getting another boy wasn't he?" The hunter closed his eyes as tears runs down his cheeks

"H…he said needed another son as I was going to out of his control he need another one to train up and then your sister stopped him and I thought thank god." Peter knelt up and cupping his cheeks and then warped his arms around him and kissed his cheeks

"Shhh, the important thing we can protect him and you now." He whispered as he kissed his forehead

"There is nothing left to protect for me."

"Of course there is I will protect you, you don't have hide anymore." He leans in and kissed Chris on the lips.

Later on Stiles woke up with an arm around his waist and Derek's face nuzzling his neck making him smile as he turned around to face him and kissed the wolf on the lips. "Evening my little wolf." Derek purred

"Evening." Stiles said his voice was scratched and dry and then Stiles sat up and got out of bed

"Where are you going?" Derek asked looking at Stiles and his peach bum that now had Derek's teeth marks

"I need to pee." He chuckled as he walked into the bath room. Derek smiled as he laid back on the bed and looked at his phone and saw a message from Peter, he flicked though the message as his eyes looked back at the bathroom door.

'Peter: Gerard wanted 2 keep Stiles not kill him.' The message said, Derek frowned as he saw Stiles walk back to bed wearing on of Derek's tops

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the bed

"Peter is planning on make Chris is mate." Stiles cocks his head to side as he sits on the wolf's hips and looked down at him

"And is that a problem?" He asked as he watched Derek put his phone down on the table

"Not really, but he will want to turn him I know Peter." He sighed as rested his hands on Stiles hips and looked up at him with a smile on his face

"Would Chris agree to that?" He asked

"Ummm who knows, he's a hunter the normally rather die." Stiles nodded pushed his hands onto Derek chest and ran his nails down the skin making the alpha purr.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris had come to see Stiles, the teen was were once of Derek's shirts and JP's bottom, he hadn't been feel too well the last couple of months since him and the alpha wolf started dating and was enjoying a weekend with no supernatural madness. He open the door and looked up at the hunter, since he and Peter have become mates Chris had gotten better he felt safer knowing there was someone watching over him while he slept rather someone watching him. "Hey can I come inside?" He asked, Stiles cocked his head to the side and looked at him up and down

"You smell different." He said

"So do you." Chris smiled weakly as Stiles moved aside and let the man in "Thanks." He said

"How do you feel now you're on the furry team?" He asked, Chris gave him a look and Stiles blushed and ducked his head as he walked into the living room

"You have seen the video to." It wasn't a question, it was and embarrassing video that Derek and Stiles was watching but Stiles wanted to know and Derek knew the site and somehow it got emails to most of the people they knew.

"Yeah… it was different." He muttered as he walked into the living room.

The teen sat in front of him and looked at him with waiting to find out what Chris wants, the hunter looked down at the floor as his hand rubbed where Derek's bite him when Chris asked "Chris?" he whispered as he scooted closer. Being a werewolf made most of them become cuddle bunnies so Stiles had sat in the hunter's lap since he become a wolf and hug him lots of times. He moved and dropped himself in the man's lap and looked at him "What's wrong?"

"Stiles I'm…sorry he hurt you I'm sorry he tried to take you from your dad." He whispered "He did such terrible things to me to beat me to submit to make me a kill." He told him, his eyes become distant as he spoke "He was going to do the same thing to you as he did to me and I didn't know until I heard Derek's father screaming blue murder about it at my door… Allison was only 10 like you I become scared he would try something with her his own daughter." Stiles was still on the hunter's lap as he listen to Chris talk, the hunter looked up at him with watery eyes

"Chris I…I don't blame you for what happen you couldn't stop him any more than I could, he broke you don't until he thought you loved him."

"He doesn't know how to love." Chris whispered

"We will find him and we will rip him apart."

The hunter looked at Stiles and tilted his head at the young wolf who slipped out of his lap and was pacing, something in Stiles mind was clicking away before he spoke "What about Isaac I know you and him are…"

"We still are, he knows about me and Peter." Chris say, Stiles eyed him up for a moment

"Isaac went though some shit as well Chris I don't want him getting hurt I think I already threaten you about that." The hunter shook his head and got up stopping the teen's from pacing and wearing a hole in the floorboards

"I spoke to Isaac both me and Peter was talked it out, he wants to stay with me and I want Isaac to stay but I won't stand in his way if he wants to leave." Chris told him, Stiles seems to stop for a moment and think

"W…What will happen if he or you becomes pregnant? Wait forget that question here one I want to know how the hell did you become pregnant with Allison if neither you or arsehole were supernatural something's them?" Chris has always been amazed how that boy's mind works

"He's never being human." Was all Chris would say and before Stiles could open his mouth Chris said "And it will be a long time before I will become pregnant again but as for Isaac it's up to him if he would like a child and I know Peter would be game."

A couple of hours later after Chris left and Derek walked into the house and frown at the smell "Chris came for more cuddle time?" He asked as he warped his arms around his mate, Stiles looked up at him before nuzzling Derek's chest

"Yeah, poor guy he's beating himself up for things he had no control over." Stiles whispered

"Sounds a little like what you been doing." Derek said kissing his cheek the teen huffed but let the wolf pepper kiss him all over his face and neck before looking back at him "You smell really good to day." He purred "Like a perfect mixture of me and your." Stiles smiled as he started to kneel and nuzzle his stomach lifting up his shirt and purring at the skin making the teen chuckle before he looked up at him "Stiles." The teen had his eyes closed as he felt the wolf's skin on his stomach "I think you're pregnant." Derek whispered, Stiles open his eyes and looked down at Derek with wide eyes

"Really?" He whispered

"Really."


End file.
